Dangerously close
by autumnleaves18
Summary: Aria is devastated when she realizes that Ezra only used her to get information for his book about Alison. She tries to kill the pain with alcohol and gets drunk. Suddenly Jason appears out of nowhere in her life again.
1. Chapter 1

**Dangerously close**

English is not my mother tongue so there might be some mistakes but I really appreciate if you would tell me. I do now own any of these characters.

 **Chapter 1**

"Aria, let's go home. You have had more than enough."

Spencer expresses the obvious and can't hide her compassionate expression. Without waiting Spencer supports Aria and brings her out of the bar, to which she had gone with Aria and Alison tonight.

Spencer can't hold her friend anymore since Aria is hardly able to stand on her feet. Aria sits down near the entrance. It's not even midnight and Aria is drunk. From her perspective everything just turns around her. The voice of her friend is damped. Aria has only realized that Spencer grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the crowd. She felt the cold air on her skin before her legs had given way and she sat down propped up to the wall of the bar.

Having noticed the absence of her friends, Alison stumbles out of the bar. Irritated she looks down at Aria.

"What's wrong with her?" She asks. "Do I really have to tell you that, Ali?" Spencer replies annoyed by such an unnecessary question. "Anyway I don't think we can make it with her to the bus station to get her home", Spencer notes helplessly. Spencer and Alison look at Aria who barely manages to keep her eyes open.

As Spencer raises her head again, she sees a familiar face which wants to go straight to his car. "Jason!" She calls after her half-brother. He turns around and sees Spencer running to him.

"Spencer, what's up?" He asks. After Spencer has regained her breath, she manages to respond to her brother. "Jason, we need your help. Well Ali and I need your help and Aria probably the most", she explains to him cryptically.

For Jason it would have been enough to hear the names of his two half-sisters to agree immediately, but when Spencer also called _her_ name, she would not even have to say please. "What can I do?" He asks worried. "Well, Aria had probably one too many. We wanted to ride the bus home but in her condition we don't get her to the bus station and then the question would still remain whether the bus driver would take us at all", she explains to him excitedly.

"You're asking whether I bring you home", Jason interrupts her. "Yes, it would be really great if you would do that", Spencer answers relieved that Jason has come to this thought of his own. "Of course, I'll do it", Jason answers without hesitation. Spencer smiles. Even if she has never said it to him, she loves to have a big brother. Above all she likes to have him as a big brother. "Thanks, Jason." Hastily Spencer strengthens her gratitude with a hug.

"Where is she?" Jason asks with an eye in the direction from which his sister has just arrived. Spencer knows immediately whom he means. "She sits in front of the bar. Ali is with her", she replies. Jason nods and follows his half-sister back to the bar.

There Jason kneels down in front of Aria, after he also greeted Alison. She doesn't make a sober impression either. However, she is no comparison to the misery which sits on the ground. Aria's head rests on her shoulder. Her eyes are closed and as Jason says her name, she barely reacts.

Jason wonders what must have happened that she drank so much alcohol. However, he doesn't know whether Aria wants him to know what happened. So he doesn't ask his sisters. Since Aria is apparently not in the state to go just one step, Jason pushes an arm along her back and the other along the hollows of her knees and lifts her up. Thus he carries her to his car and puts her down on the passenger seat, after Alison has opened the door for him. Jason sits down on the driver's seat, while Alison and Spencer take a seat in the back of the car space.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dangerously close**

English is not my mother tongue so there might be some mistakes but I really appreciate if you would tell me. I do not own any of these characters.

 **Chapter 2**

By the beginning night they drive some time in perfect silence, before Jason begins to speak. "Why have you been in a bar at all? You're only eighteen. Who is so irresponsible and let underage girls drink alcohol?" He asks angrily.

"Oh, come on Jason, as if you'd only stumbled drunk in the house when you were older than twenty-one," Alison reminds her brother and laughs obviously still under the influence. She catches herself a light blow against her arm.

"Ali", Spencer hisses at her and throws her a warning look. Jason tries not to remember at that time when he was not too far from Aria condition regularly himself. "That's why I'm probably the best, who can tell you that you shouldn't do it. I woke up so many times without knowing what has happened the last night. I really don't wish you this feeling." Jason tries to convince his sisters of the fact that alcohol makes nothing better, but only everything worse.

A few moments there is silence in the car. "Sorry Jason, we will think more accurately next time and watch each other better. Thanks again, you bring us home," Spencer says ashamed.

Jason would rather hear something else. "I really hope that there will be no next time. But if so, then you can always call me, okay? Even if you do not happen to meet me on the street, call me and I'll pick you up. I really feel better if I know that my sisters and Aria come home safely," Jason says. "Hanna and Emily also, of course", he adds quickly to not give away himself. However, Spencer noticed the break between the name of her brunette friend who sleeps on the front passenger seat and her blond friend who stays at Caleb's place tonight. She is sure that her brother still has a soft spot for Aria. "Ok, thanks Jason" she replies, trying to suppress a grin.

"Do I actually have to drive Aria home or who of you covers for her?" Jason asks. When he sees the irritated and at the same time caught looks of his sisters, he quietly laughs.

"What? Do you think I would not know something like that?" "Um, she should stay with me anyway. So you can take her to our place. Then her parents won't know anything", Alison answers her brother. Jason nods. As the car drives into the driveway, Spencer says goodbye and goes to the house next door, where her parents are hopefully asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dangerously close**

English is not my mother tongue so there might be some mistakes but I really appreciate if you would tell me. I do not own any of these characters.

 **Chapter 3**

Jason lifts Aria back into his arms and carries her to the first floor into the guest-room. Meanwhile Alison has already disappeared into the bathroom. Jason lays Aria carefully on the bed. Slowly he sinks her head on the cushion. When he bends over her to stroke her hair from her face, Aria opens her eyes.

"Jason", she breathes as she grabs his arm. But she is not able to keep her eyes open and thus she falls asleep immediately. Still slightly dazed by this moment, in which he has been so close to her, Jason sinks into the chair next to the bed.

While Jason is lost in thought of the time in which he once has already felt such a closeness to Aria, Alison finds him. She stops and leans with crossed arms against the door frame. When she sees her brother dreaming away and watching her friend smiling while she is sleeping, it dawns to her bit by bit.

"Oh no, Jason", she says with a sympathetic look. At the sound of the voice of his sister Jason startles. "If I had known we might have better called a taxi," she adds with a smile. "What do you mean?" Jason asks astonished. "I see it in your eyes. You still have feelings for her", Alison expresses the obvious and sits down beside her brother. As Jason looks silently down at his feet, Alison knows that she is right. She lays her arm around him and rests her head against his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry", Alison whispers. Jason looks at her confused. "Why are you apologizing?" "If I had known that you would still sit here and look at her with so much love, I would have told you something else when I found the letter. Well, I would definitely have told you something else. The new Ali would have done it." Alison says to her brother.

"What would have you told me?" Jason wants to know now. "I would have told you that she is an amazing girl and that you could really make her happy if you would have stopped with the drugs and the alcohol and I would have said that she feels the same for you. Because she really has. But she has never told you because" Alison falters since it is difficult for her to confess to her brother that she has prevented an upcoming relationship between him and her friend, "because I have told her that she is too young for you and that you are not interested in kids."

Jason looks at her in astonishment. "Jason, I am so sorry. If I hadn't been, you two probably would have been a couple at that time and all of that with Ezra had never been. She would never have got drunk. Ezra would never have had a chance with her, if you had been at her side, believe me."

The thoughts in Jason's head race after hearing this information. The fact that Aria got drunk has obviously something to do with the teacher. Whether they have broken up? Did he hurt her? At that thought he can feel rising anger in himself.

"I wouldn't be so sure. She rejected me because she was with him," Jason replies. Alison can still hear the pain in his voice. "Because she followed her mind, Jason. She thought that he has sacrificed so much for her that she couldn't dump him. If she had listened to her heart, she wouldn't have stopped the kiss and wouldn't have ran away from you- from you and her feelings for you." Alison assures him.

Jason looks at her confused. "How do you even know about the kiss?" He asks in surprise. "I have been with you all the time. Even if you might never have seen me, I was always close to you all. And believe me, I would have wished otherwise. For you. For both of you." Jason smiles at his sister. "I am going to bed now. Do not stare at her much longer", she teases him. Alison goes out of the room and leaves Jason alone with Aria who still sleeps deeply and firmly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dangerously close**

English is not my mother tongue so there might be some mistakes but I really appreciate if you would tell me. I do not own any of these characters.

 **Chapter 4**

Jason takes off Aria's shoes and her jacket. Now she lies there only in her top and a light material rock when Jason covers her with the blanket. He sits in the armchair for a while and observes her while she is sleeping.

He cannot explain why he cannot leave her alone. He cannot let Aria out of his sight. He is really worried about her. Why did she drink so much alcohol? Suddenly Aria opens her eyes and groans when she touches her head. The next moment she sits up and holds her stomach.

Jason reacts immediately and pulls her by the arm into the adjacent bathroom of the guest room. He lifts the toilet lid for her and holds up her hair, as she empties her stomach in the toilet. Since the waistband of her skirt is pushed up against her belly and she is leaning over the toilet, Jason can see her bottom and her underwear. He quickly looks away.

This doesn't help anybody, he thinks. Aria has a hard time. The tears are running from her eyes and he looks at her butt. He really is beyond help, he thinks of himself. When Aria feels better, she lets her head fall onto his lap and buries her face in his shirt.

Aria bursts into tears and begins to sob. Jason holds her hand and strokes her back softly with his other hand to calm her. "Shhh Aria, you'll be fine. Believe me." After Aria has calmed down and her sob became quieter, she whimpers "I'm sorry". "You don't need to apologize", Jason replies, giving her an encouraging smile. "But I'm sorry that you see me like this. I cry my eyes out and you watch me while I'm vomiting." Aria buries her face in her hands in shame.

Jason takes her in his arms. "You don't need to feel ashamed, Aria. I'm here for you. For me it was often just as bad. Only that nobody had to hold up my hair", Jason tries to cheer up the woman in his arms with a joke.

Actually Aria chuckles. But then her laughter silences. She frees herself from his embrace. She briefly hesitates to ask the question which she wants to ask. She isn't sure how close they actually still are, since she has not talked to him for a while now. It might be uncomfortable for him to answer her question.

"Who was there for you when you felt so miserable?" She asks nevertheless. Jason looks down in sadness immediately. "To tell the truth, nobody. But you don't have to worry about me. It was probably my own fault. I'm feeling better. Everything else is past", Jason assures her. Aria would like to say something, but it is perhaps not the right time and maybe she just imagines that they always had a special connection.

She smiles at him, pulls him up for a renewed embrace and simply says "Thank you". What she cannot see, is his smile and how much he enjoys each of her touches.

"Come on, you should sleep now. Tomorrow you will already feel better. Or maybe the day after tomorrow. You probably won't save yourself the hangover." He teases her. "Stupidity must be punished," Aria answers laughing. So she gets up, lies down in the bed and covers herself up with the blanket.

"Well, I wish you a good night", Jason says. Even if he could watch her all night, now that she was feeling a little bit better, it seems strange to him to stay with her. Moreover, he doesn't want that she considers him as strange. So he turns to the door. However, when he already has his hand on the doorknob, he hears her voice.

"Jase?" Aria whispers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dangerously close**

English is not my mother tongue so there might be some mistakes but I really appreciate if you would tell me. I do not own any of these characters.

 **Chapter 5**

 _"Well, I wish you a good night", Jason says. Even if he could watch her all night, now that she was feeling a little bit better, it seems strange to him to stay with her. Moreover, he doesn't want that she considers him as strange. So he turns to the door. However, when he already has his hand on the doorknob, he hears her voice._

 _"Jase?" Aria whispers._ Jason winces slightly. Alison had always called him like that when they were children. At that time Aria and the other girls had already been constantly at their place. But he hasn't heard the name for a while now, neither from Alison nor from anyone else. To hear this nickname now, reminds him of old times, of better times.

It reminds him of a time before he wasted his life on drugs and too much alcohol. It reminds him of a time before Alison became so egocentric and manipulative and before she disappeared. He turns to Aria. "Can you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone", Aria asks him.

Shyly she looks at him and beats off the blanket to signal him that he should sleep of course not in the armchair, but with her in the bed. Jason hesitates. Although he really likes to be with her, her nearness also frightens him.

What if Aria is breaking his heart again? But he can't turn down any of her wishes. Even if it means for him that he exposes himself to the risk to feel the same pain again as two years ago when he told her that he has feelings for her and he kissed her. "Ok, I'm just going to change my clothes." Jason leaves the room. Therefore he can't see how Aria looks after him smiling.

They lie side by side in bed, but neither of them is able to sleep. Not even Aria, who still has enough alcohol in her blood. Quietly, she turns to the side and looks at Jason for a while, as he tries to fall asleep.

After some time, she says softly, "I shouldn't have stopped the kiss. I've made my decision for the wrong man." Jason opens his eyes and swallowed hard. He turns to her face and looks deeply into her eyes. "Do not tell me something like that when you're drunk and lovesick. That's really not fair." "But…" Aria tries to convince him, but is immediately interrupted. "Aria, please." When she sees his begging look, she realizes that she can tell whatever she wants. He would not believe her at the moment. So she turns back and closes her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dangerously close**

English is not my mother tongue so there might be some mistakes but I really appreciate if you would tell me. I do not own any of these characters.

 ** _This chapter is inspired by the fanfiction "Dirty little secret" written by wittyusername1._**

 **Chapter 6**

On the next morning Alison is already up and about to prepare breakfast for herself, her friend and her brother. She hasn't heard a noise from the guest room yet. Therefore she assumes that Aria is still asleep. She also hasn't seen her brother yet. As she wants to make coffee, someone rings at the doorbell.

"Hi Spence, what's up?" Alison asks as she sees her friend already awake standing on the porch. "I just want to see how Aria feels today." Spencer explains her early appearance. "Well, she apparently is still asleep. I haven't heard anything. But we can go upstairs and see if she's awake." Alison suggests. Spencer nods in agreement and they climb up the stairs to the guest room.

Quietly Alison opens the door of the guest room a gap and puts only her head in. When she finds one of her best friends in the arms of her brother, her eyes widen. She says nothing, instead Spencer only sees the smile on her lips when she pulls back her head.

"What's going on?" Spencer asks curiously. "Look at it yourself", Alison suggests her. Now Spencer also puts her head in the room to pull back immediately in shock. In silence and still surprised that Aria spent the night with their half-brother, they look at each other. Quietly they go down the stairs to the living room.

"What do you think does that mean?" Spencer asks. "I don't know. But I know what Jason feels for her. You should have seen him last night, when he was dreaming about her", Alison tells her. "Still?" Spencer asks with widened eyes. She has noticed that Jason still deeply cares about Aria. The small slip of the tongue last night in the car has revealed himself. However, she had no idea about the fact that his feelings are still so strong. "Yes, still", Alison confirms.

Alison observes her friend whose thoughts race in her head. "I know what you're thinking", she suddenly says, "you reproach yourself because you have prevented it. When they have kissed each other, you have gone to Ezra. I know it. I have observed you. But I couldn't prevent it, although I would have done it with pleasure. I knew he would break her heart and I knew that Jason was in love with her even before he returned to Rosewood after I went missing."

Questioningly Spencer looks at her. "What do you mean?" "In the summer before I disappeared…do you remember, how Jason stormed out of the house because I supposedly had stolen a Japanese comic porn from his room?" Alison tries to remind her friend. "Yes, I remember it well", Spencer replies.

"Well, it was no Japanese porn obviously. It was a letter." Alison explains. "A letter? What letter?" Spencer asks surprised. "I was in his room because my mother had asked me to put down his laundry. I thought I use the opportunity and look for things…well that could maybe be useful to blackmail him. You know how I was at that time. And when I searched his drawers, I found a letter on which a big A was written. At that time I had already received messages from A and when I saw the letter, I thought Jason has something to do with it. So I opened it and read the letter" Alison admits ashamed.

"What was this letter about?" Spencer asks curiously. "The letter was for Aria. The A was not for A but for Aria. He has confessed to her that he is in love with her. Spence, I never thought that my brother can find so lovely words for a girl and his feelings for her. He was so in love with her. And he still is today." Speechless Spencer looks at her.

„Has he given her the letter?", she asks, after she has found her language again. "No, he didn't. After you all have gone that afternoon, I went to his room with the letter in my hand and told him that Aria is too young for him and that he should be embarrassed by his feelings. I said him that I will tell Ian and that he will laugh at him, for the fact that he has fallen in love with a child. Jason did not know that I secretly dated Ian. And to play it safe, I have also made it clear to Aria with every opportunity that he is not interested in kids and that she is too young for him. Spence, you have seen her looks. Aria turned red each time he was just nearby. Ashamed of what she had done at that time, Alison looks at the floor. "Oh Ali," Spencer sighs "I know, Spence. I know it was wrong ", Alison assures her friend.

 **I hope you liked it! You are very welcome to tell me your ideas for the story. Thanks for every review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dangerously close**

English is not my mother tongue so there might be some mistakes but I really appreciate if you would tell me. I do not own any of these characters.

 **Chapter 7**

At the same time Jason wakes up in the bed of the guest room. When he opens his eyes, he feels the weight on his right arm and remembers what has happened last night. When he sees Aria sleeping in his arms, he feels a warm feeling that spreads in him. He really wishes he could wake up with her every morning. He wants to wake up with her cuddled into his side and to feel her long hair, which tickles him in his face. He wants to listen to her breath until she wakes up and he wants to kiss her softly and look at her smiling and sleepy face.

However he tries to pull himself out of his dream world. He recalls himself that she does not belong to him, that he does not know what has happened between her and the teacher. Even if they have broken up…that does not mean that he has a chance to be with her now.

As he stares sadly and lost in thoughts at the ceiling, Aria also wakes up. She turns her head towards him when she remembers the events of the last night. Jason expects that she will feel uncomfortable in his arms. Instead, she presses her eyes together contritely and buries her head even more against his chest.

"Oh no", she groans. "Is my sight so bad?" Jason asks laughing, although he is actually afraid of her answer. "No, but the memories… and the headaches" Aria answers, while she touches her head with a pain-consumed face. "I'm sorry. You have imagined your evening surely differently. Why were you there all of a sudden?" Aria asks when she sticks her head up to him and looks at him directly.

"Spencer has seen me by pure chance when she didn't know how they should get you home. I have driven you and put you to bed" Jason tells her what has happened last night while she was sleeping.

"It sounds as if I were a baby." Aria notes laughing. "You have looked as cute as a baby when you were sleeping", Jason replies without thinking what he just said. Embarrassed, he looks away from her and clears his throat. Aria, who doesn't consider his comment as unpleasant, smiles at him. "Thank you for being there for me last night, Jase. Even though I really don't want to, unfortunately I remember everything."

"It's good to remember, believe me." Jason assures her. Oppressive silence filled the room as Aria recalls her conversation with Jason at Ian's funeral when he gave her the note and told her that he didn't know what he had done during the night, in which his sister disappeared.

It is true that she remembers everything. Everything she has done and even worse, everything she has said. She meant what she said, but now with a clear mind, she knows that it wasn't the right time. It wasn't fair of her. He was right. His voice breaks her out of her thoughts.

"Aria", he hesitates, "if you want to talk about…why you…well, why you obviously wanted to lose your mind with the help of alcohol", he smiles at her carefully, "you know where you find me." Touched by his words she squeezes his hand, buries her face in his T-shirt again, so that he doesn't see the tears which fill her eyes and whispers a quiet "thank you".

 **Thank you for every review. I appreciate all of them and I like to read more! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dangerously close**

English is not my mother tongue so there might be some mistakes but I really appreciate if you would tell me. I do not own any of these characters.

 **Chapter 8**

Alison is sitting in the inner courtyard of the school, as Aria seeks her company. Since the night she had been this drunken disaster four months has passed. Aria regrets every single drop of alcohol which she has drunk because of Ezra and which sent her losing control and throwing up in front of Jason. However, since that night Jason has come into her life again. She was not aware, how much she actually missed him and how much she actually needs him.

"Ali, can I talk to you?" Aria asks as she is nervously playing with her fingers in front of her belly.

"Sure, what's up?" Alison asks without lifting her head from her biology book. "Well…" Aria begins to talk.

"Yes?" Alison asks impatiently. "So I want to ask you something." Aria tries to spell out her question again. "Yes, you already said that. So tell me." Alison requests her while her gaze adheres to the words of her book.

"So because of Jason," Aria takes another attempt. Alison has to suppress a slight smile. "Yeah?" She asks as she finally raises her head and looks at Aria.

"Does he really have no girlfriend?" Aria is finally able to ask the question. Now Alison cannot hide the smile any more. "Why? You should know that. So much time as you spend together," she teases her friend.

"Yes, I just feel that he builds up a wall when I'm with him." Aria says. Questioningly Alison looks at her. "What do you mean?"

"Every time I touch him, he tries to avoid me or when the conversations become very personal... well then he is talking to me as if I were a student with drug problems whom he helps. I thought maybe he has a girlfriend, who I know nothing about and therefore doesn't want to come close to me", Aria describes her doubts. Alison looks at her friend in silence. Since everything she knows, Alison suspects why her brother behaves that way. He protects himself.

"Aria, do you like him?" She asks her. "Yes", Aria answers immediately.

"Do you love him?" Alison asks straight out again.

"I…" Aria stutters since she has not expected such a direct question.

"Aria, do you love him? Yes or no?" Alison asks once more.

"Yes, I love him." Aria finally confesses to her friend.

"Then tell him that you love him." Alison requests her. Astonished Aria looks at her friend.

"Wow", she simply says because she struggles to find the right words.

"What?" Alison asks. "I just never thought that it will be you who drives me into her brother's arms." Aria replies. Alison looks at her friend with an apologetic smile.

"I am sorry Aria. Forget what I have said at that time. It was a lie and you must have known it. At the latest since he kissed you, you must have known it."

 **What do you think will happen after this conservation? Please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dangerously close**

 **Chapter 9**

"So I think it's my turn to pick the movie tonight" Aria calls after Jason, who prepares drinks and snacks in the kitchen. "Alright" he answers her. Enthusiastically Aria starts looking for a film, which should create a romantic mood and hopefully draws Jason out of his shell.

As soon as the film starts, Jason sits down beside her and props his elbow up on the back support of the couch. Aria uses the opportunity and slides closer to him and lays her head against his chest. Startled by this closeness, which he actually desires so much, Jason jumps up.

"I…do you want some ice? I'll get you some." Disappointed that he has avoided her nearness again, she withdraws. But she has planned something for tonight. She wants to find out why he behaves this way. She reaches for his arm to keep him with her.

"Jase, wait. What's wrong?" She asks. "What do you mean?" Jason answers. Aria takes another breath before she finally asks him the questions to which she wants to receive answers.

"Why do you behave so strangely near me? Why do I have the feeling that you open yourself up to me and the next moment you talk to me like I am one of the drug addicted students, who you worked with? Why are you trying to keep every hug as short as possible? Why do you always step away from me when I get close to you? Why do you turn aside from any of my touches? Why do you feel so uncomfortable near me?"

Jason cannot believe it. How does she interpret his behavior so differently from what he actually feels for her? Does she not notice how he really feels for her? Does she not know the answers of all of these questions, if she just thinks about it? He drops himself in the armchair.

"I do not feel uncomfortable near you, Aria. I feel too comfortable. When you hug me, I let you go so fast because otherwise I don't want to let you go at all. When you come close to me, I have to restrain myself to not just pull you closer to me so I can kiss you. When we talk to each other and I have the feeling to be able to tell you everything, I'm afraid to tell you that I love you ... and that you'll say that you don't love me and run away again, " Jason admits all the emotions that had been building up in the recent months and that he tried to hide from her frantically.

Dumbfounded Aria sits in front of him and looks into his eyes, which show how vulnerable Jason feels when he is with her. She broke his heart. That's why he is so afraid to be close to her. He is afraid that she rejects him again. Slowly she gets up from the couch and goes to the chair on which Jason sits. She sits down on his lap and looks him deeply into his eyes while she puts her hands around his neck.

Aria looks him straight in the eyes before her soft, warm lips tenderly touching his. Jason is so surprised that he is not able to react to her sudden non-verbal commitment to her own feelings. Irritated Aria draws her head back. But she has hardly moved away from him, as Jason's hand caresses her right cheek. Softly but demanding he pulls her head back to him. Passionately he presses his lips on hers. That kiss has nothing to do with those she had shared with Ezra. Ezra was always tender and affectionate. Jason's kiss was pure passion. Aria feels loved but especially desired. He kisses her as if he is afraid that he'll lose her after it and puts all these feelings, which he has hidden from her, in that one kiss. Aria breaks the kiss only when she realizes she needs some air to breath. She places sweet kisses along his jaw. Softly she whispers in his ear.

"Even if I was drunk that night, I meant it that way. I have chosen the wrong man. I love you too."

 **So this story is finished. Please tell me what you think about it. Thanks :)**


End file.
